vongolaeternityfandomcom-20200214-history
Enma Kozato
Character Outline Enma Kozato is a rather gloomy and introverted transfer student at Nammimori Middle School. Enma is the tenth boss of the Simon Famiglia and previously attended Simon Middle School, but he and his Guardians transferred to Namimori after an earthquake hit their area. Once bitter towards the Vongola for supposedly betraying Cosarto Simon, their first boss, things were cleared up. Personality His social skills are poor at best; his shy demeanor and quiet voice make him an easy target for bullying. He appears to be weak-minded, even to the point that Hana Kurokawa describes him as "the type who'd get teased a lot." He reminds Tsuna of the way he used to be (and, in many aspects, still is). He seems to have a dislike for the Mafia, and has commented that he has on many occasions considered running away from it. Enma also does not have the respect of some of his own members of his Famiglia, mainly from Koyo, who tends to call him "Loser Enma." Enma however does seem to have serious side to him that he keeps hidden from others. An example of this would be when he gave Tsuna a cold glare and told him that they weren't in the same category because his Famiglia was weak and small and that Tsuna would never understand their pain. Reborn also stated that he felt a side to Enma that he has never felt from him just after they were attacked by hitmen sent to stop the ceremony. Appearance (KHR) Enma has a laid-back appearance and is inferior in stature to many around him. He has both red eyes and red hair. The pupils of his eyes take the shape of the four pointers of a compass. He is a thin teen with a short build and he wears the usual Simon school uniform. When not in his traditional uniform, he has been seen wearing a normal sweatshirt and jeans. He seems to slouch while sitting and buckles his knees near his midsection. When in Dying Will Mode, he has the Earth Flame ignited on his forehead. Appearance (Vongola Eternity) Enma's hair has not changed in the past 15 years since the Representive Battles of the Rainbow. He still has the same red hair and red eyes. He usually wears a white or black shirt and/or a hoodie. He wears black saggy trousers and blue sneakers. He wears his Simon Earth Ring on his index finger and another mysterious ring on his ring finger. He wears a belt around his waist which holds a handgun in a sheath and a unknown Box weapon. Plot Overview Daily Life Arc (Vongola Eternity) Enma is first seen staring out to sea on a un-named island. He then walks back towards a large mansion and plays video games in his gaming room. He then gets bored and turns the gaming console off and gets a snack. He then writes a note to Mukuro and goes to a wardobe in his room, which is untidy because the maids had taken a day off. He then opens the wardrobe and pulls open a drawer which has a label that is read 'Kokuyo'. He then sends it Kokuyo and it appears before Mukuro. It is unknown what it actually said. Later, Enma is seen leaving the island in a helicopter to Nammimori. He goes to the forest entrance to the Vongola base and comes in on Reborn and Tsuna's training. He then said he was going into town and get some things. He goes to Game Stop first and purchases 2 games. At the counter, he does not notice that Chikusa himself is working there. Enma runs out of the store and it then shows a male known as Aero in the shadows watching over Enma. He makes a quote which he sais: " Boss... " which is a indication that this is one of his subordinates. Enma goes to a supermarket and purchases lots of sugary and fatty things and then heads back to the Vongola base. He is then confronted in the forest by a shadowy figure who tells Enma 'the dark is rising'. Enma quickly goes into Hyper Will Mode and charges at the figure. But, Flames of Night appear behind the male and suck him in when Enma is merely milimetres away from him. Enma then picks up his items and carrys on towards the base.